A New Beginning
by toastiegirl
Summary: After finally moving on from her breakup with Josh, Liza is considering her romantic future. Things are definitely complicated with her handsome, well-read employer, but the chemistry is there, and maybe it's worth the risk to see what their future holds.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic after a long hiatus. I just love the chemistry between Liza and Charles and after the episode "A Close Shave," I felt the need to continue the story where it left off. I'll update when I can. Please be gentle on me, like I said it's been a long time since I've done much writing. Thanks!

* * *

Her heart pounding out of her chest, Liza rushed out of Charles' office. Sneaking away was made much easier by all the chaos of his birthday celebration, the boisterous sounds of her coworkers' chatter echoing down the hallway. Slamming the bathroom door behind her, she sunk down to the floor, replaying the scene in her head. What started out as a work argument with her boss got very personal and _very_ heated. Did Charles mean what he said about dating her? The look he gave her- was he seriously jealous of her fake date? She wouldn't have believed it, but after seeing the intensity of his expression, it was hard to come to any other conclusion.

She had always felt chemistry with him, but things were so complicated. And since their latest "encounter" he'd been very careful to keep things professional. Why? Because he wasn't sure he was attracted to her, because she was supposedly so much younger, or because he was her boss? Her mind was swimming with possibilities, and she couldn't ignore the butterflies deep in her belly. In a different world where she was her real age and this man wasn't her employer, she wouldn't think twice about seeing him. Was exploring her feelings worth the risk? Liza's internal dialogue was abruptly interrupted.

"LIZA!? Why on earth are you blocking the bathroom door?" Her body was shoved forward by the large wooden slab as Diana barged in shaking her head. "I swear, you millennials will sneak off anywhere just to avoid doing any real work." Liza stared blankly at her supervisor, searching for some way to explain her current situation.

"What are you waiting for? Liza, get up!" she demanded. "I need you to run an errand for me. Now! And for goodness' sake, find somewhere more hygienic to take your break next time!"

Liza stood, smoothing down the back of her skirt. Rolling her eyes, Diana left as abruptly as she'd come in. A quick look in the mirror revealed the deep crimson hue on her cheeks. Splashing a bit of water on her face, she took several deep breaths to try to calm her frayed nerves before heading back into the office. As she hurried around the corner to grab her purse from her desk, she crashed directly into a tall, solid figure.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized, taking a step back. A large, masculine hand on her upper arm steadied her. Looking up, she was met with a pair of icy blue eyes, desperately searching hers.

"No, I'm sorry," Charles countered, and his apology felt like it encompassed more than just their current run-in. "I was actually looking for you. Liza, can we, uh, talk in my office?" He looked nervous, cautiously addressing her almost as if he was afraid of scaring her off.

Her heart was in her throat. On one hand, she wanted nothing more than to find out what was behind Charles' outburst earlier. On the other hand, she needed more time to sort out her feelings and to decide what she really wanted. As she tried to formulate a response, he cut in, making the decision for her. "Come." He placed his hand gently on the small of her back. "I'll be quick," he promised, leading her back to his office. Everything was happening so fast and her mind was racing to catch up. Liza heard the click of the door as it latched behind her, and immediately she felt light-headed.

Running his hands roughly through his hair, Charles had his back to her, directing his focus on his bookshelf. Taking a deep breath, he turned and spoke.

"Liza, I'm really sorry about earlier…" She started to speak, but he held his hand up, effectively silencing her protests.

"Please. I'm not good at this kind of stuff, so just let me get this out. I'm sorry about how I handled things. I didn't mean to come off so harshly, and I didn't mean to say… everything I said to you." He searched her face for some sign of understanding. She nodded. Hands in his pockets, he stared down at his desk as he continued.

"I've tried to keep things professional at work, and I've really tried to keep my distance. You're young, and I'm your boss, and I just…" He met her gaze, and she could see the moment he made the decision to which there was no going back.

"Liza, I can't stop thinking about you. And seeing you with an older man who isn't me…" He paused, reflective. "I guess it made me realize I can't keep going on like this. I don't know how you feel about me or how serious your relationship is with him... Anyway, if you're interested, I would like to take you out tonight. There's someplace I want to show you." His eyes sparkled, and he smiled at her with a hopefulness that made her insides ache. "Just give me one evening, and if you decide you don't want to pursue things further after that, I won't approach the subject again."

She stared at his lips and the rough salt and pepper stubble surrounding them, remembering how good they felt pressed firmly to hers. Her body tingled in nervous anticipation of a night spent in close proximity to this man.

"Of course," she replied, her voice coming out barely louder than a whisper.

He closed his eyes briefly, a deep smile settling on his face. "Perfect. I'll pick you up at 8."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! I was very surprised that almost no one writes about this wonderful show, so I'm glad to find others that enjoy the show and characters as much as I do! Hopefully others will start writing, so we'll have more stories to read! I'll do my best to keep updating. I'm keeping the chapters a bit shorter than I normally would just so I don't have to go so long in between updates. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for the positive feedback! :)

* * *

"It's not a real date," Liza argued, furiously digging through her closet.

Maggie mocked her. "It's not a real date, she says, after spending an hour trying on every outfit in her closet."

"I just don't know what to wear! Should I look professional? Casual? Sexy? I just don't know," she whined, sitting on the bed beside her roommate.

"How about classy, mature, and just a touch of sexy?" Her friend winked, pulling a short, royal blue sleeveless dress with a plunging neckline from her closet.

Liza hesitantly took the garment in her hand, holding it out in front of her. "I don't know…"

"Trust me. If Charles couldn't stop thinking about you before, just wait until he sees you in this!"

Liza stared at the dress, but her mind was a million miles away. "Maggie, what am I doing?" She let out a deep sigh. "This is a mistake. There's no way this can go well. The last time I tried to date someone, my secrets destroyed everything. I can't hurt another man I care about." The sinking feeling in her chest was sucking away all the excitement she felt earlier.

Maggie placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Oh, honey. You lied about one little thing to get a job in order to support your daughter. You could've never predicted that you'd actually get that job and that the one little lie you told would end up affecting so many people. I think Josh and Kelsey are a testament to the fact that if someone loves you enough, they'll eventually come around. I don't know Charles, but if he cares about you half as much as it sounds like he does, I'm sure he'll be able look past it. Besides, at least from a personal perspective, your real age makes things easier on your relationship. That would be one less obstacle standing in the way."

The more Liza thought about the situation and all she'd been hiding from Charles, the more she realized how much the thought of losing him as a friend, or possibly more, terrified her. She fidgeted with the strap on her plush, white robe.

"Liza, you don't have to figure everything out tonight! He's going to be here soon. Just put on that dress, your favorite shoes, your lucky lip gloss and go have a great night out with a handsome man that's interested in you. You deserve to have a carefree night out!"

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "You're right. Thanks." With her spare arm, she gave her friend a quick embrace and ran to finish getting ready.

* * *

Even though she was expecting it, the knock at the door made Liza jump. Her eyes widened, and Maggie rushed to calm her.

" _Carefree_ night out, remember?"

"Right," she nodded, resolving to try her best to relax and enjoy herself.

Opening the door, it took a moment for her to remember how to breathe. Is it possible that he was even more unbelievably attractive than earlier that day? He wore a blue plaid button-up that clung to his fit upper body, the sleeves rolled partially up, showcasing his strong forearms. The blue fabric played up the intensity of his already captivating eyes. The shirt along with his dark rinse jeans gave him a sexy, casual look. She was so used to seeing him in his work attire, it was a nice change of pace, and it suited him.

"Liza." He smiled, holding a small, hardcover book out toward her. Taking it from his hand, her fingertips brushed with his, and she felt a small bolt of electricity dance between them. He cleared his throat, nervously rubbing his hands together. "I know flowers are much more traditional, but this just felt like a better fit somehow."

She gently dragged her fingers over the worn cover of Jane Austen's "Persuasion." They had never explicitly discussed this particular title, but it had always been one of her favorites. Meeting his eyes, she couldn't stop the wide smile from spreading across her face. "That's very thoughtful. Thank you."

Snapping out of her trance, she remembered her roommate. "Sorry, Charles, this is Maggie, my roommate. Maggie- Charles."

He reached his hand out toward her. "Nice to meet you Maggie."

"Likewise," she replied, quickly shaking his hand. She hurriedly ushered them toward the door. "Now you two crazy kids have fun!"

"Shall we?" He offered Liza his upper arm in an old-fashioned gesture that she found refreshingly charming.

"We shall," she replied, linking her arm in his. Leaning ever so slightly toward him, she inhaled his scent, an intoxicating aroma she couldn't begin to describe, but so uniquely Charles. The butterflies in her stomach made their presence known once again, and for the first time since she got home that evening, she let go of her anxiety, eager to see what the night, and this man, had in store for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows! I'm sorry this one took longer, but it's a much longer chapter, so hopefully that makes it worth it! This one was much harder to write. Hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think! :)

* * *

Liza inhaled deeply, savoring the delicious scent of the warm summer air. She wasn't a fan of the stifling daytime heat, but the mild, breezy, evenings in the city this time of year bordered on magical.

Next to her, Charles stopped walking and turned toward the huge structure beside them. She peered up at the large, blue illuminated sign and then looked over at her date, her brows furrowed. "Yankee Stadium?" She took note of the absence of people in the area. "It doesn't look like there's a game tonight."

He grinned, enjoying her momentary confusion. "You're right. No game tonight. Come with me." He offered out his hand, and she laced her fingers with his, following his lead. When they arrived at a thick, metal door, an older man wearing a security uniform appeared, greeting them as though he was expecting them.

"Mr. Brooks," he nodded at Charles. "It's all yours." He tipped his cap towards Liza. "M'am,"

"Thanks, Sal," Charles replied.

They entered a cement corridor, and Charles led her down a maze of long, winding hallways until they made their way out onto the field. It was absolutely breathtaking. Watching a game from the stands never prepared her for the unique perspective of being in the diamond.

He dropped her hand, allowing her freedom to explore, and she spun around slowly, taking in the epic view. The lights glowed in the night sky and the smell of freshly cut grass took her back to childhood summer evenings spent running around her big backyard, innocent and free. She felt Charles' eyes on her, measuring her reaction. "Charles," she met his gaze. "It's beautiful."

He beamed. "It is. I know there are probably thousands of beautiful places in the city I could have taken you, but this is one that means a lot to me." His eyes sparkled as he spoke, and his chest rose and fell in a slow, relaxed pace. He seemed much more at ease in this place, as opposed to his more tense, controlled demeanor at work. She knew he loved baseball, but she had a feeling there was more to the story.

Without a word, he offered his hand again, and she eagerly accepted. He led her across the large expanse of grass and dirt. When they reached the home team dugout, he guided her carefully down the steps and sat on the bench, patting the spot next to him. She dutifully settled in closely beside him, and they both leaned their backs against the wall, taking in the stunning park before them.

Liza watched as he rubbed his hands together the way he always did when he was a bit nervous or hesitant. She hadn't really thought of hands as sexy before, but tingles ran through her body as she stared at his. She loved the strong warmth of them intertwined with hers, and she couldn't stop thinking about how amazing they felt cupping her face as they had kissed. Her cheeks flushed, and her breathing grew shallow as she reminisced about the unexpected, heated moments they had shared in the Hamptons.

Charles seemed to pick up on her train of thought. He turned to face her, reaching his hand up to cup her cheek, just as he had in her memories only seconds earlier. He leaned in, locking eyes with her for a brief moment before he pressed his lips to hers. He started out somewhat cautious, slowly tasting her, exploring, gently biting her bottom lip. When she moved her hand to his chest, he became more aggressive, his mouth completely enveloping hers, his tongue plunging in and out in a torturously suggestive rhythm. The faint sounds of the city traffic completely faded away, and all she could hear was the blood pulsing through her veins. His tongue continued to tease her relentlessly, and her core ached, craving more.

His hands slid down her body, squeezing her hips and pulling her forcefully onto his lap. She grasped his hair with her fingers, dragging her nails across his scalp as his warm lips traveled down her neck. She pulled him as close to her as physically possible, any restraint she had overpowered by raw need.

She was so completely consumed by the rush of sensations throughout her body, it took a minute to register the muffled sound of a phone ringing. At first, she tried to ignore it, but when the incessant ringtone continued to repeat, she reluctantly pulled away, breathless.

"Charles," she panted. "Your phone."

He sighed, appearing equal parts flustered and annoyed as he shifted her weight to one side of his lap, fishing his phone from his jeans pocket. A quick glance at the screen had him immediately motioning for Liza to get up.

"Hello," he answered, walking a few steps away. Turning his back, he was quiet for a moment, intently listening to the caller. Liza studied him carefully, trying to determine the nature of the call. She watched as tension took hold of him and his shoulders stiffened.

"So there's nothing we can do?" he questioned, his voice tight with restrained frustration. He listened again and then fired back with a bit less composure. "Well, keep looking for something, and don't call me again until you have it!" He abruptly hung up, releasing some of his anger by kicking the partial cement wall in front of him. Wanting to give him some space, Liza stayed seated on the bench, quietly observing. He slid his phone into his pocket and pinched the bridge of his nose, a slight tick in his jaw. He took a few deep breaths and turned back to her, his face softening.

"I'm sorry about that, Liza. That was our lawyer. I was hoping maybe he could find some kind of loophole that would prevent L.L. Moore from being able to sign with another publishing firm already." He sighed. "I knew it was a longshot."

"Don't apologize. I completely understand."

He slumped back down beside her on the bench. The earlier sexual tension dissolved into a comfortable silence. She was pondering the future of the company and her job when he spoke, the deep timbre of his voice bringing her back to the present.

"Do you remember the night of the _Crown of Kings_ release party event?"

She giggled. "Of course. You really think I could forget wearing that horribly revealing outfit and being ogled by one of the creepiest men of all time?"

He shuddered. "In hindsight, I should've punched that guy in the face when I had the chance. It took everything in me not to that night." He shook his head, as if he was trying to shake the memory loose from his thoughts.

"Anyway," he began, "I was referring to what happened after all that. We were discussing what I would do if I could do anything, if my job wasn't holding me back."

Replaying the conversation over in her mind, she nodded. "You never got a chance to answer."

"That's one of the reasons I brought you here."

She pulled her brows together. "So you would play baseball?"

He chuckled softly. "Well, I'm a bit more of a realist." He fidgeted with his hands again. "I know that opportunity has come and gone. But I would do something with baseball—general manager, coach, business manager—hell, I wouldn't even mind coaching high school or little league. This," he gestured to the wide expanse in front of them, "is my refuge. My happy place. For some people it's the beach or the woods, but for me, it's a baseball field."

He picked up a stray ball from the ground, turning it in his hands.

"When I was little, I would go to games with my grandfather. We always got there early, and he would help me get autographs from the players. He bought me my own mitt when I was 3, and I brought it with me to every game we attended, hoping to catch a fly ball. He always talked to me like I was an adult, like one of his friends—discussing a player's stats or when the coach should've taken the pitcher out of the game.

"I worshipped my grandfather. He started his own successful company doing something he loved. He was so smart—he knew so much about so many things, but he never talked down to anyone. He never met a stranger. And somehow, even with all the work that goes into running a business, he never lost sight of what was important. His family always came first. A day never went by where he didn't show my grandmother how much he loved her. He always took time to take me to games or to the library..."

"He sounds like an amazing man."

Charles closed his eyes for a moment, his mood turning more solemn. "He was. When he passed, I was devastated. I just felt like life didn't make sense anymore—like what kind of world did I live in where a man I loved so much could be taken away from me? I grieved for a long time. And to be honest, I'm still not sure I've accepted it."

She scooted closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder. She didn't speak, allowing him to continue his thoughts.

"Whenever I need perspective, feel overwhelmed, or I just want to feel close to him again, I come here. I like to think that in some way he's here with me."

He set the ball beside him and took her hands in his, drawing invisible patterns on her skin with his thumbs.

"Liza, I don't know what it is about you, but I feel so comfortable confiding in you. I've struggled, in the past. I kept most of my thoughts to myself, and it caused trouble in my relationships. But with you…sharing just feels natural. I don't know how to explain it."

"I know exactly what you mean," she reassured him.

But she didn't. Things _could_ flow naturally with him if she could be completely honest, but instead she had to filter every thought or feeling she had to make sure it didn't reveal her secret—the horrible secret that threatened to bring this fledgling relationship (or whatever you wanted to call it) to its knees. Books were always a safe topic, but anything too personal was risky.

He interrupted her thoughts. "I apologize; I've been talking so much you haven't been able to get a word in. What are you thinking about in that busy mind of yours?"

She couldn't very well be honest with her reply, so she quickly decided on another way to handle things.

She leaned into him, gently gliding her finger across his lower lip. She saw a spark of heat flicker in his eyes just before he crushed his mouth to hers, clutching her hair in his fist. She allowed the kiss to completely consume her, washing away all her worries, keeping her completely present in that moment. His mouth danced with hers, and she got lost in the feel of him. A soft moan escaped her as she felt him start to pull away.

"As much as I would love to do that all night..." He brushed a loose curl away from her face, tucking it behind her ear. "There's something else I want to show you." He stood, radiating the excitement of a child, as he gestured for her to join him. This time, instead of taking her hand, he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her flush to his side.


	4. Chapter 4

This one took a while. It's a bit heavier, but I think it's necessary to address some things. Thanks so much for all your feedback, and please let me know how you like this chapter. I appreciate hearing your thoughts. :)

* * *

When Liza caught sight of the metal batting cages, she stopped in her tracks.

Eyebrows raised, she turned to Charles, shaking her head.

"No way."

"What's the matter?" he teased. "Afraid I'll show you up?"

"Well for starters, I haven't picked up a bat since _middle school_."

He chuckled. "Well, that wasn't really THAT long ago, was it?"

"Right," she replied, sounding completely unconvincing, even to herself.

"Secondly" she continued, gesturing down at her outfit, "I'm wearing _this_."

She watched as his eyes raked up and down her form, lingering a while where the hemline of her dress hit her thighs. He met her gaze with a look that could only be described as predatory.

Charles took a step closer to her, invading her personal space in a way that made her pulse quicken and her skin feel feverish. He leaned into her, his rough five o'clock shadow grazing her cheek as his lips made their way toward her ear. His voice came out a rough whisper, his warm breath faintly tickling her skin. "Actually, I've been fantasizing all night about you holding a bat in that dress."

Her breath hitched, heat pooling in her belly.

She was shocked. Charles was usually much more reserved. That look he gave her could melt any sane woman's panties right off. And the dirty talk? _Hot._ How could she possibly say no?

Sensing her surrender, Charles beamed at Liza triumphantly. He offered to start, but she wanted to hurry up and get her turn over with. He pulled the hard, navy blue hat onto her head, tugging on the sides to get the fit just right. The corners of his eyes crinkled at the sight of her.

"You are so beautiful, Liza. Always."

He handed her a wooden bat and placed a soft kiss right beside her mouth that left her in a daze.

"Now, show me what you've got," he challenged, slipping behind the fence to watch. She didn't notice that as he left, he hit the button to release the pitch. She screamed at the top of her lungs as a baseball catapulted straight toward her. She jumped back, flinging the bat from her grasp. It landed with a thud by the opposite wall and rolled across the cement floor, coming to a stop a few feet in front of her.

When she caught her breath, Liza turned to look at Charles, unable to miss the giant grin he was attempting to stifle. He returned to her side, bat in hand, smirking. "This time… try to hold on to it," he teased.

She poked him playfully in the stomach with the end of the bat. "Sure, if this time you don't try to get me killed!"

"Are you ready?"

Attempting her best batter stance, she nodded, and he pressed the button again. The ball came fast, but this time she was ready. She took a big swing, but her aim was a bit low and she missed the ball.

"Monkey sticks!" she shouted, angrily. Then another ball came flying, and at this one she overcompensated and swung too high. "Macaroons!" she bit out, and seconds later both she and Charles were in stitches. They laughed so hard she was afraid she might bruise her ribs, but it felt so good- so light and carefree.

"You have quite an interesting 'swear vocabulary,'" he observed, still grinning.

"Yeah, I cursed like a sailor after college. When Caitlin was little, I had to change the words to something harmless after I'd already started. It eventually became a game to see which words were silliest, and I guess it kind of stuck with me…"

The words were out before she realized what she had said. Damnit! She had gotten too comfortable and let her guard down. She had to act fast to address the puzzled expression on his face.

"Caitlin was the girl I used to nanny for…" She tried to play it off as best she could.

"Right." He nodded, but the pronounced wrinkle between his eyebrows and the way he studied her with increased curiosity fueled her anxiety. She needed to be much more careful from now on or her promise to Kelsey would be broken and neither she nor Charles would probably ever speak to Liza again.

Charles came up behind Liza and wrapped his arms around her, putting a temporary halt to her troubled thoughts. He helped her with hitting, showing her how to follow through with her swing while keeping her eyes on the ball. Although she had difficulty focusing with him pressed up against her backside, Liza was still able to improve her technique. Because of his hands-on assistance, she was able to make contact with several pitches on her own. After each success, she would jump up and down and squeal in celebration, once, even running over to high-five and then kiss Charles.

He was up next, making home run-worthy hits one after another. Clearly in his element, he made each swing appear completely effortless.

As she looked on at the strong, confident, and sexy man before her, Liza couldn't ignore the feelings she had bubbling up from below the surface. She had cared about Charles for quite a while now, but it was starting to feel like so much more than that. The more time they spent together, the closer she felt to him. It was more than just sharing common interests and life experiences now- she could envision a real future with this man. But how would that future even be possible? There was so much standing in their way.

* * *

After the ballpark, Charles took Liza for drinks at a rooftop bar with a stunning view of the city. He said it was one of his favorite places to go, and she could see why. It was fairly private with comfortable seating and a quiet, romantic vibe.

They'd stayed over two hours, completely absorbed in conversation and each other's company. The flickering candlelight, gorgeous skyline, and the handsome man before her- Liza couldn't remember the last time she'd been on a date so breathtaking. If it weren't for last call, who knows how long they would've stayed. Neither of them seemed anxious to leave, and she wondered if he had the same sense that she did- that as long as their amazing night didn't end, neither of them would have to face reality or the overwhelming uncertainty ahead.

They rode in silence back to her apartment, and she started to feel as if she was nearing the end of this surreal dream. This wasn't real life-a perfect evening with a perfect, handsome, intelligent, and caring man close to her in age. She certainly didn't deserve him. This man had done nothing but show her kindness- he gave her a job, a promotion, and a voice. He'd taken her on the date of a lifetime where she'd laughed more in one night than in the last few months combined. He'd confided in her, sharing personal details of his life that he hadn't shared with others.

And what had she done? She'd lied to him about who she was and what she had gone through every single day since the very first day they'd met. She'd hidden the truth about her age, her failed marriage, and her college-aged daughter. She was the worst kind of human being- the very kind she, herself, detested- the kind of person you couldn't trust.

It wouldn't matter how much of what she said was true or that her feelings for him were so very real. All that would matter would be that she had lied to his face for as long as they had known each other. And just like that, the trust would be gone.

Charles already suffered a broken heart when his wife left him and his girls. How could Liza hurt him all over again?

She had to find a way to end this, and she had to do it soon, before it got any more serious. Her stomach turned at the very thought of having that conversation, and she wasn't sure she could bring herself to go through with it.

* * *

The jarring sound of Charles opening the car door startled Liza. He took her hand, helping her out of the black SUV. As she stopped outside the cement steps of her apartment building, the wind picked up, blowing a few loose strands of hair across her face. She closed her eyes and looked down, tucking the stray locks back behind her ear.

Charles placed his hand under her chin, gently tilting it upward until she met his gaze. His piercing blue eyes stared at her intently, and she felt like they were peering straight into her soul.

"Liza, this was one of the best nights I've had in as long as I can remember. Thank you so much for agreeing to come. It was just perfect. _You_ are perfect."

It was all too much- this night, his words, him… How could she keep on going like this?

She squeezed her eyes shut again, willing the tears not to fall.

Her reaction wasn't lost on him.

"Liza, what's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?"

She shook her head. "I just can't… I can't do this," she whispered, averting her gaze. Her lower lip began to tremble.

He brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the single tear that had fallen. Then he took her hands in his.

"Please, Liza," he begged, "talk to me."

The hands she had coveted all evening were now causing her to feel suffocated. She pulled away from him and took a step back, unable to think straight with his stifling proximity to her. She tried to think of what to say, but her mind was a jumbled mess.

When she still didn't explain what was going on, he spoke again.

"I thought we had a great time tonight. I have strong feelings for you, Liza, but if you don't feel the same way, I understand. I know I'm much older, and things are… complicated…" The unmistakeable look of rejection painted over his features, his eyes unable to mask the hurt. She couldn't bear it.

"It's not that at all," she argued, increasingly frustrated that she couldn't tell him what was really going on. "I had a wonderful time, and I don't care about those things…"

She moved toward him, resting her palm on his chest and staring directly into his eyes. She needed him to see she was being honest about this.

"I have feelings for you, too. You are one of the very best men I've ever met." Her voice caught on the last word as she warred with her emotions.

He sighed, looking down. "Here comes the but…"

She closed her eyes, pressing her lips together in a thin line. "But," she continued, "you deserve someone so much better than me. You deserve someone that's truly worthy of you and all you have to offer."

When he discovered she was doubting her worthiness and not his, it strengthened his resolve to fight for her.

"What are you talking about? You're perfect for me. I want _you,_ Liza. You don't get to decide what I do and don't deserve. That's my choice, and I choose _you_."

She shook her head. "You don't really even _know_ me! You don't know what you're saying."

His voice grew louder as his frustration escalated. "Then let me _get_ to know you!"

It was so late, and she was running out of energy and willpower. Why was he making this so difficult for her? Most men would've walked away by this point.

He picked up her hands once again and squeezed them, pulling her body flush against his. She couldn't breathe or form a coherent thought anymore.

"Liza, I don't know what your secret is, but I know you have one. We all have baggage. You don't get to be my age and not realize that everyone has a past. I don't care. I can tell you right now that whatever it is, I don't care. Just please, stop letting fear make your decisions for you.

"Please, trust me, Liza. As long as you feel some fraction of what I do, just give it a chance. If you say no right now, I'll get in that car, and we'll never speak of this again. If you say nothing, I'm going to kiss you."

He paused a moment, eagerly awaiting her response.

She knew she should say no- that letting him believe she felt nothing for him would be the only way he would willingly give up- but she couldn't force herself to make a sound.

He slowly closed his eyes and he leaned in, capturing her mouth in his. All the confusion, frustration, and indecision melted away as he kissed her. It was less passionate than the others they had shared that night, but this kiss was comforting, reassuring. Somehow, it made her feel like she _could_ eventually tell him everything- that somehow they did have a future. She'd never felt a man pour so much emotion into his touch. When their lips finally parted, he rested his forehead against hers, rubbing her hands with his thumbs.

"It's late, and I really should go. But please, Liza, promise me you won't overthink it. Give me a chance to really get to know you- _all_ of you, and trust that I will accept _all of you._ "

Her mouth went dry. She could single-handedly end hunger and bring about world peace, and she still wouldn't deserve this man. She didn't know why fate had brought them together, but she decided not to fight it any longer.

"Okay," she promised him. "I trust you."

He gave her a gentle goodnight kiss and one last look over his shoulder before climbing back into the waiting SUV.

As she stepped into her building, she turned to see his car disappear down the dark street. She shut the door behind her and closed her eyes, silently praying that she hadn't made a terrible mistake that would end in heartbreak for both of them.


End file.
